In wireless networks, wireless communication devices (WCDs) may transmit various types of neighbor reports to a radio access network (RAN) via a reverse-direction (uplink) channel. These neighbor reports may be transmitted periodically or aperiodically. The WCD may also use the reverse-direction channel to transmit bearer traffic to the RAN. In situations where the volume of the neighbor reports is significant, the transmission of bearer traffic may be impacted.